1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage dispensing system and more particularly pertains to controlling and supervising the billing, inventorying and pouring of drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage dispensing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage dispensing systems of known designs and configurations' previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing drinks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,110 issued Aug. 16, 1932 to Brand discloses a dispensing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,065 issued Aug. 16, 1932 to Sandstedt discloses a restaurant or retail vending facility. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,162 issued Aug. 15, 2000 to Teicher discloses an automated self-service cafeteria system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe beverage dispensing system that allows controlling and supervising the billing, inventorying and pouring of drinks.
In this respect, the beverage dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling and supervising the billing, inventorying and pouring of drinks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beverage dispensing system which can be used for controlling and supervising the billing, inventorying and pouring of drinks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.